candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 72
- | characters = | new = | released = | previous = 71 | next = 73 | difficulty = }} New features *Special candy cannon ( ) first appears in level 1381. Levels | level2 = 1382 | type2 = Monkling boss | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 1383 | type3 = Puffler | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 1384 | type4 = Jelly | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 1385 | type5 = Monkling | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 1386 | type6 = Puffler boss | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 1387 | type7 = Jelly | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 1388 | type8 = Puffler | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 1389 | type9 = Monkling | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 1390 | type10 = Jelly boss | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 1391 | type11 = Monkling | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 1392 | type12 = Puffler | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 1393 | type13 = Jelly | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 1394 | type14 = Monkling | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 1395 | type15 = Puffler | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 1381-1.png|link=Level 1381|Level 1381 (1) Level 1381-2.png|link=Level 1381|Level 1381 (2) Level 1381-3.png|link=Level 1381|Level 1381 (3) Level 1382.png|link=Level 1382|Level 1382 Level 1383-1.png|link=Level 1383|Level 1383 (1) Level 1383-2.png|link=Level 1383|Level 1383 (2) Level 1384.png|link=Level 1384|Level 1384 Level 1385.png|link=Level 1385|Level 1385 Level 1386.png|link=Level 1386|Level 1386 Level 1387-1.png|link=Level 1387|Level 1387 (1) Level 1387-2.png|link=Level 1387|Level 1387 (2) Level 1388-1.png|link=Level 1388|Level 1388 (1) Level 1388-2.png|link=Level 1388|Level 1388 (2) Level 1388-3.png|link=Level 1388|Level 1388 (3) Level 1389.png|link=Level 1389|Level 1389 Level 1390.png|link=Level 1390|Level 1390 Level 1391-1.png|link=Level 1391|Level 1391 (1) Level 1391-2.png|link=Level 1391|Level 1391 (2) Level 1391-3.png|link=Level 1391|Level 1391 (3) Level 1391-4.png|link=Level 1391|Level 1391 (4) Level 1392.png|link=Level 1392|Level 1392 Level 1393.png|link=Level 1393|Level 1393 Level 1394.png|link=Level 1394|Level 1394 Level 1395-1.png|link=Level 1395|Level 1395 (1) Level 1395-2.png|link=Level 1395|Level 1395 (2) Level 1395-3.png|link=Level 1395|Level 1395 (3) |-| Miscellaneous= Episode 72 cover.png|We’re having a ‘whale’ of a time, you can too with our new levels! �� �� Be sure you let us know how you get on! Trivia